This invention relates to novel carboximide derivatives and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts having excellent medicinal activities, to processes for their production, to medicines containing the same, and to methods for treating diabetes or depressing the central nervous system by the administration thereof.
The carboximide derivatives and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts are novel compounds. Their chemical structures are considerably different from those of sulfonyl urea agents, biguanide agents and the like which have been widely used to date.